


Fallen Angels

by Lost_In_The_Abyss



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Abyss/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot from Alec's POV right after Magnus broke up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying I wrote this like two or three years ago and it was fueled by a fangirl's refusal to accept her OTP's breakup. I'm just posting it because why not? That being said please don't expect much from this. If you want leave a comment and have a lovely day :)

Alec stared into the distance to the point where his now former lover had disappeared. It seemed like forever he stood there before crumbling to his knees. Though assorted junk and bits of broken glass dugs into his skin, through his jeans, Alec didn’t care. He felt numb. The one who seemed to make his life worthwhile, had just walked out of it.  
He felt something wet dripping down his cheeks and realized they were tears. Alec roughly wiped them away with his sleeve and sucked in a shuddering breathe. His chest was hitching, a tell-tale sign of the sobs to come. No, I will not cry, Alec thought and mentally slapped himself. Get it together Lightwood. He held his breathe in an effort to hold back the sobs. As the spasms subsided, he released his breathe and the numb began to leave him.  
Feeling came back to him rather quickly. As Magnus had said, he was indeed freezing. His knees were slightly scraped and his jeans had little cuts from the glass. The tunnel was horribly filthy, and now so were his jeans. He stood and brushed the debris from his pants.  
He remembered the witchlight in his hand and his thoughts drifted to Magnus. His grip tightened on the witchlight, plunging the tunnel into darkness. How could things have gone from so good to so bad so fast?, Alec pondered.  
Just hours before their breakup, Magnus and Alec had been happy and very much in love. They had been canoodling on the couch and watching a mundane movie called Titanic. Magnus loved the movie though his eyes went misty during a few scenes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘I just don’t get it,” Alec had said. “How can anyone stand this movie? If Rose hadn’t been so stupid and listened to Jack, he wouldn’t have died. She should have stayed on the lifeboat. Jack wood have found the driftwood and lived. He’s a survivor and she’s just trying to drag him down.”  
Magnus chuckled at Alec’s little rant. “ Something tells me this isn’t about Titanic anymore.” Alec cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”  
The older man smirked. “Considering the way you are attacking the redhead and fretting over Blondie, I’d say this was more about Clary and Brainless.  
Alec buried his face in the spot between the warlock’s head and shoulder. “Maybe, maybe not. Either way can we just forget about them tonight? You’re the one always telling me this apartment is your territory and any mention of Jace is prohibited. The warlock’s fingers had woven into the shadow hunter’s hair and were lightly tugging on the dark locks.  
“That’s right,” he murmured. “Though it’s your fault he was brought up, you have a point.” Alec’s reply was cutoff with a chaste kiss, and any thought of Jace was erased.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alec’s heart ached at the memory. Camille, The boy thought bitterly. She did this, this was all a set up. She never intended to see me tonight. His jaw clenched, but relaxed as he realized, he could turn her in right at this moment. He would have his revenge, and turn in a wanted criminal. Two birds with one stone. But what would Magnus think?, that little voice hissed. He would think, or rather, know you did it out of spite. He would think you childish.  
Alec grimaced. The voice had a point. Not that that was about to stop him. That vindictive bitch doesn’t even want Magnus back, she just doesn’t want Alec to have him. A chilling wind whipped through the tunnel making the shadowhunter shiver.  
As he thought more and more about it, a fiery rage came over him. Camille would have hell to pay. She left Magnus broken hearted over a century ago and has the audacity to return just when our relationship was really getting somewhere. Could she be any more of a bitch?  
Oh yes, she will regret this. Alec turned and strode deeper into the tunnel, with a renewed purpose.


End file.
